


Allegiant Alternate Ending

by DawnRain_776



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Ending - Book/Movie 3: Allegiant, Cute children named after divergent characters, Even More Fluff, Excessive Fluff, Factions, Fluff, Inspired by Divergent, Lots of Divergent Ships, More Fluff, Natalie Prior - Freeform, Natalie Prior's eyes, Sadness, Zekauna, abnegation, cuteness, dauntless, erudite, fourtris - Freeform, fourtris fluff, fourtris stuff, mostly headcanon, no more factions, obsessive cuteness, traditional plot thrown out the window, willtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: I was really upset with the ending of Allegiant, the third book in the Divergent series by Veronica Ross.  So I decided to make my own ending, with Tris surviving."I hope you're happy Veronica Ross," Dawn cries, dissolving into tears over her bowl of Ben and Jerry's.





	Allegiant Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story and leave Kudos!

If Tris had survived,  
21 years later…  
I stare out the kitchen window. I’m supposed to be drying dishes, but I’ve abandoned the task to watch them.  
My children. Our children.  
There are four, the number of Tobias’ fears. Or what was once the number of his fears. Now he has only two fears.  
Marlee, Lynn, Al, and Will. They are all named after people that Tobias and I have lost. I don’t want to forget them completely. But I don’t think that I ever will.  
We live in what was once the Abnegation sector. The houses are still box-like but the dull gray concrete has been painted over on most of them. But not ours. I can’t bear to erase that one memory of our past. So we live in the Eaton house, and the blue glass sculpture sits on the mantle over the fireplace.  
Laughter flies through the open window as the kids play a rough game of catch with Tobias. It is such a happy sound, innocent children laughing and I find myself smiling.  
The factions are gone, dismantled. People wear all the colors together now, and others too. My wedding band is simple and silver. Abnegation plain. Another reminder of what once was. And I still had the black shirt, covered in faded paint. A reminder of the freedom of being Dauntless.  
“Come on Tris!” Tobias calls, his eyes sparkling. I abandon my task to run outside, into his arms. My legs don’t burn when I run anymore, because I run every morning. Through the city and past the Erudite headquarters. They are abandoned and boarded up now. Not many people live in the faction headquarters now, just those who work there.  
Someone laughs from the street and I disentangle from Tobias, looking over. Christina and Uriah walks down the street, with Matthew, Cara, Shauna and Zeke.  
Christina fell in love with Uriah four years after Will died. They love each other, and both have bonded over lost loves. Matthew married Cara, and they have many children. Shauna and Zeke also married, but they never had children. Shauna never fully recovered.  
I wave as they pass and turn back to Tobias. He lobs a ball at my head, laughing and I catch it easily.  
I throw the ball to little Marlee. Three of the kids have blue eyes like Tobias. The fourth has green eyes, like my mom.  
She is a hero. They are all commemorated in from of what the Abnegation headquarters once was. Their names are carved around the steel sculpture of five bowls. One with the Candor scales, one with Amity tree, one with the flames of Dauntless, one with the clasped hands of Abnegation, and one with the eye of Erudite.  
For a long time, I tried to forget them. Forget all the people who died. Forget all the terrible things that I did and that happened to me. But at some point, my mother came to me in a dream. She told me that there was no way to forget everything that had happened. I lived for a reason, she said. And I should embrace the past and the good memories. I do that now.  
The only way to live in being here and now. And now is a good place to be.


End file.
